Vayne/Development
|narrative = |artwork = (Wes Keil, Katie De Sousa) Feihong Chen Oskar Vega Mo Yan |visual = (Dmitry Kremiansky, Stéphane Paccolat, Stanislav Klabik) Walker Paulsen Citemer Liu |voice = |conceptcredit = Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt }} Champion Sneak Peek: Vayne, the Night Hunter By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek: Vayne, the Night Hunter If there's anything that League of Legends has taught us, it's that not all champions fight with swords and shields on epic battlefields alongside vast armies. There are those who are capricious elemental forces, others who are powerful and scheming mages, a few who are full-fledged monsters, and still some who dart and weave through dark city streets, silent vigilantes on a quest to rid the world of vile villains. And while we're on the subject of the shadowy, silent types, if you find yourself drawn to dark, dexterous figures who walk the fine line between good and evil, you'll love , the Night Hunter. Just don't sneak up on her in a hurry to make an introduction! I hear that these types can be jumpy! Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Vayne Art Spotlight| Vayne Champion Spotlight| HUNTERS PROJECT 2017 Event Video - League of Legends| The Hunt PROJECT Hunters Animated Trailer - League of Legends| Project Vayne VFX| RECKONING PROJECT 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Vayne Teaser.jpg|Vayne Teaser Vayne Concept 01.png|Vayne Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Vayne Concept 02.jpg|Vayne Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Vayne Concept 03.png|Vayne Concept 3 Vayne Monsters.png|Vayne "Monsters" Illustration Vayne Poro.jpg|Vayne Poro Promo Vayne Aristocrat Concept 01.png|Aristocrat Vayne Concept (by Riot Artist Rita 'RitaLux' Lichtwardt) Vayne Vindicator Concept 01.jpg|Vindicator Vayne Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vayne Heartseeker Promo 01.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Promo Vayne Heartseeker Concept 01.png|Heartseeker Vayne Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Valentines Day 2015 card 3.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 3.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Vayne Arclight Splash Concept 01.jpg|Arclight Vayne Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Vayne PROJECT Model 01.png|PROJECT: Vayne Model Vayne PROJECT Splash Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Vayne PROJECT Splash Concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Vayne PROJECT Splash Concept 03.gif|PROJECT: Vayne Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Vayne PROJECT Splash Concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) PROJECT 2017 concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Log-in Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Log-in Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Log-in Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 08.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Log-in Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 09.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Log-in Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 03.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 04.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 05.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 5 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 06.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 6 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) PROJECT Of Rats and Cats and Neon Mice.jpg|PROJECT "Of Rats and Cats and Neon Mice" Illustration Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 1 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 02.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 2 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 03.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 3 PROJECT.EXEcute Thunderdome 2018.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: PROJECT.EXEcute PROJECT.EXEcute Thunderdome 2018 Promo.jpg|PROJECT.EXEcute Promo Vayne Firecracker Concept 01.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne Firecracker Concept 02.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne Firecracker Concept 03.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne Firecracker Concept 04.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne Firecracker Concept 05.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne Firecracker Concept 06.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne Firecracker Concept 07.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Lunar Revel 2019 Model.gif|Lunar Revel 2019 Models (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Vayne Firecracker Model 01.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Vayne Firecracker Model 02.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Vayne Firecracker Model 03.png|Firecracker Vayne Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Vayne Firecracker Splash Concept 01.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Vayne Firecracker Splash Concept 02.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Vayne Firecracker Splash Concept 03.gif|Firecracker Vayne Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Vayne PrestigeFirecracker Concept 01.jpg|Prestige Firecracker Vayne Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne PrestigeFirecracker Concept 02.jpg|Prestige Firecracker Vayne Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Vayne PrestigeFirecracker Model 01.png|Prestige Firecracker Vayne Model Vayne Update Concept 01.jpg|Vayne Update Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Vayne profileicon.png|Tencent Vayne Champie Vayne profileicon.png|Champie Vayne Vayne Poro Icon.jpg|Vayne Poro Heartseeker profileicon.png|Heartseeker PROJECT Vayne profileicon.png|PROJECT: Vayne PROJECT Hunters profileicon.png|PROJECT: Hunters Firecracker Vayne profileicon.png|Firecracker Vayne |-|Ward Skins= Heartseeker Ward.png|Heartseeker |-|Emotes= According to Plan Emote.png|According to Plan Standard sticker 11.png|Vayne (Message Boards) LoL Facebook Icon 18.png|Vayne (Facebook) Heartbreaker Emote.png|Heartbreaker PROJECT Hunters Emote.png|PROJECT: Hunters Happy Landings Emote.png|Happy Landings Happy Landings Chinese Emote.png|Happy Landings (Chinese) de:Vayne/Development Category:Champion development Category:Vayne